TJ Combo
|-|Current Timeline= |-|Original Timeline= Summary Tyler-Johnson Garrett, also known by his ring name as TJ Combo, is an American boxer and major playable character in all the Killer Instinct titles. TJ lived a lifetime of cheating in boxing matches, going great lengths such as replacing his glove's padding with rolls of quarters to harden his punches to dealing with illegal companies to enhance his strength. His entire life changed when he got those implants. Ultratech forced him to fight Fulgore, but told him to throw the fight just in case. He didn't. He was punished by Ultratech, revealing his illegal implants to the world and banned from boxing for life. Hoping to redeem himself, TJ Combo ripped off the cybernetic enhancements from his arms and passed out from the immense pain before getting sent to the hospital. His forearms healed too fast as it was a result of Ultratech modifying his DNA. With his newfound powers, he used Ultratech's gift against them and fought alongside Orchid to destroy the evil megacorporation that ruined his entire life. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Tyler-Johnson Garrett Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Male Age: 26 (Kl2), 30 (KI 2013) Classification: Genetically modified human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Boxer, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Punches, Limited Air Manipulation (Can create a shockwave), Berserk Mode, Non-Physical Interaction (Current Timeline only by interacting with Hisako) Attack Potency: Island level (Defeated Riptor in both timelines. Bested a Fulgore Mark One and Two. Traded blows with Spinal and Cinder) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Riptor and other fighters) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Comparable to Riptor. Took blows from Mark One and Mark Two Fulgore Units. Ripped off his own flesh from his arms and survived) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with a shockwave. Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves, Wrist Wraps, MMA Gloves. Machine Gun (Only in a "No Mercy" move) Intelligence: Average. Highly adept and experienced boxer. Weaknesses: He is normally cocky and likes to taunt his opponent when gaining the upper hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Superman Punch: TJ Combo throws a large leaping hook. * Rollercoaster: TJ Combo combat rolls forwards with a fierce punch at the end. * Turn-Around Punch: TJ Combo performs a backwards cross-up punch. * Throw: TJ Combo punches the opponent in the gut, then weaves around and punches them again into the ground. * Spin Fist: TJ Combo spins around and throws a wild hook. * Shoot Toss: TJ Combo grabs the opponent around the waist and slams them down. * Powerline: TJ Combo dashes forwards and throws a straight jab. ** Backstep: TJ Combo cancels his dash and hops backwards. ** Tumble: TJ Combo combat rolls forward without attacking. ** Flying Knee: TJ Combo hops up with a flying knee attack. * Tremor: TJ Combo leaps up and punches the ground, creating a shockwave. * Vortex: TJ Combo spins his fist before performing an uppercut. ** Cyclone: TJ Combo follows up with a second uppercut. * ULTIMATE COMBO: TJ Combo pounds his fists together, then he dashes towards his opponent and strikes the victim three times; he then fatally straight-hooked his victim far away as a fatal knockout blow before the victim fatally collapses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Boxers Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Rare Ltd.